


Healing, Serenity, Spirit

by thingswithwings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pride, Queer Families, for all my queers out there who really hate revelry and crowds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Raven asked me for fic about Rosa and Holt being queer community for each other. Thanks to eruthros for giving me the setting for this fic!Title comes from the meanings of the colors on the original Pride flag. Healing, serenity, and spirit seemed like the parts of queer community these two could get together on the most.





	Healing, Serenity, Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/gifts).



> I was having trouble getting back into writing, so I threw open prompts at my DW journal and wrote fast and hard. These fics are all quick and unbetaed, with very little research done, as I was just trying to get some practice in and get back in the writing mode. Apologies for any continuity errors etc. Thanks to everyone who prompted and encouraged me! And apologies to subscribers, who are now getting spammed as I repost them to AO3. 
> 
> Original prompt post here: https://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/226811.html

"Working this weekend, Captain?" Rosa asks, when they end up in the elevator together.

"I am. How did you know?"

"Saw the schedule. And you always work this weekend."

He gives her an assessing glance. "Noticed that, did you."

She shrugs. "I'm a detective."

The door opens, and they walk together towards the other end of the bullpen.

"And you, Diaz, are you taking the weekend off?"

"No, sir. On the regular rotation, it's my turn to work the weekend."

Raymond hesitates before opening the door to his office.

"Did you want the time? I could arrange it."

Rosa shakes her head and takes her seat at her desk. "I'm fine, sir."

"Very well."

There follows an exceedingly normal day of work, with the exception that Raymond keeps thinking about Diaz, who came out at work and to her parents only a few months ago, and who may not have ever had the opportunity to do this before.

It's not inherently valuable, and it's not for everyone. Raymond, personally, hates the crowds, the inebriation, and many of the forms of revelry. But when he was a young man, he used to go. Because he could, and because it meant something. 

Possibly, it means something different to Diaz, to her generation in general. He puts it aside like a stack of paperwork.

*

Sunday morning rolls around, and Raymond should be nearly caught up with his paperwork, and he would be, if he didn't keep glancing out of his office window to see Diaz on her computer, or on the phone, or puzzling over some document with a pen held unsanitarily between her teeth. By 9am, he has no choice but to give in to the distraction. He thinks he might be disappointed with himself if he doesn't ask.

"Diaz, could you come in here a moment?"

She does, and he takes the familiar—and, he hopes, warranted—step of sitting in the chair next to her rather than across the desk from her. She looks mildly surprised.

"What's this about, sir?" It should be a question, but like most of Diaz's utterances, it feels like a statement. Raymond has always been partial to that particular quirk of inflection, at least the way that she uses it. It portrays confidence.

"I was considering running an errand up in Manhattan," he says, slowly, feeling out the words. "And I wondered if you'd like to accompany me."

"Where in Manhattan, exactly?" Another statement, this time because she already feels certain about the answer.

"16th street and 7th avenue," Raymond replies. "I believe some friends of ours might be gathering there." She nods, and he pauses before adding, "It's not police business, of course. I would simply enjoy your company."

"As a friend," Diaz says.

"As a friend, yes," Raymond agrees, glad that they are, per the colloquialism, on the same page. He often enjoys conversing with Diaz. He finds her straightforward and efficient.

Diaz blows out a breath. "I've never really . . . been good at friends. Especially friends in large groups."

"I understand. And there is something to be said for being here instead, should any revelers receive unfair harsh treatment from our colleagues," he adds. That's the reason he's given himself, the last ten years or so, for why he didn't go. 

"But if you're gonna go, I'll go with you," she says, after another moment. "I think I'd like that."

"Very well. Wonderful!" He gets up, reaching for his coat.

"But Captain," Rosa says, then frowns. "Ray."

He turns to her, eyebrows raised at the intimacy. "Yes?"

"Change out of your uniform." Rosa looks uncomfortable, but doesn't look away when she makes the demand.

He looks down, nodding. "Yes. I will."

"You got anything more . . . festive?" There's a smile playing at the corners of her mouth, and Raymond rolls his eyes, annoyed.

"If you're asking whether I have a rainbow Mardi Gras costume or a set of leather chaps in my office closet, I'm afraid the answer is no. A polo shirt and trousers will have to do."

"We should take something, though," Rosa says. She looks down at herself: she's wearing the same red leather jacket and black jeans as usual, but Raymond supposes that will fit in well enough, if she can stand the heat. 

"Here," he says, and picks up the tiny rainbow flag from the mug on his desk. "This should suffice." He passes it to her solemnly.

"Perfect." Rosa smiles, an unusual sight, and waves it at him. Raymond finds himself smiling back.

Which is how they end up at Pride together, walking at a reasonable pace near the sidelines, talking about Boyle's latest pizza ratings email blast and Kevin's latest adventures in the cutthroat world of Old English Literature conferences (when they can hear each other over the crowd). They pass a single, tiny rainbow flag back and forth, taking turns waving it briefly.

They stop after a few blocks - neither of them does really like the noise, or the crowds - and walk far enough from the parade to find a cafe with space for them to sit. There, over coffee and sweet treats (it's a special day, so Raymond gets a scone with _raisins_ ) they continue their conversation. Raymond finds he enjoys getting to know Rosa a little better. He sympathizes with her story of coming out to her parents, and listens to her fascinating description of rebuilding a motorcycle engine from spare parts, and offers her his best tips on efficient gun maintenance. 

Raymond thinks it might be his favorite Pride ever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Healing, Serenity, Spirit [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092426) by [sansets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/pseuds/sansets)




End file.
